thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Maximoff
|-|Original Timeline= Peter Maximoff was the Mutant son of Magneto. Biography In the Original Timeline, Peter was noted only for the 1977 World Record Scandal that occured due to his participation in the 1976 Summer Olympics. At the Olympics, Peter broke several world record with the use of his X-Gene. Since it was so publicly visible, Pietro's participation barred all mutants from future professional sports competitions. At some point in time, Pietro came to know the Wolverine. Powers Peter possessed superspeed. Not only was he able to run much faster than everybody else, but everything else was slowed down to him as he was constantly in motion. He thought and acted much faster than everybody else because everything was in "slow motion" to him. |-|New Timeline= Peter Maximoff was the mutant who was known for his incredibly fast superspeed, being the son of Magneto and helping the X-Men attempt to thwart the rise of the Sentinels. Biography The son of Mrs. Maximoff, Peter Maximoff grew up largely without his father. However, he was located by the Wolverine, Hank McCoy and Charles Xavier and recruited to help break Magneto out of prison. During this time, Peter was unaware that the terrorist was his real father. When he finally met Magneto, he noted his mother having had once met a similar man. The operation was successful and shortly afterwards, Peter and the X-Men parted ways. When Magneto later gave his address to the world in Washington, D.C., Peter watched it on television. His mother later told him that Magneto was indeed his father, starting an obsession in Peter's mind with finding him. For years, though, despite his searching, Peter was unable to do so. After a report suggesting Magneto was in Poland emerged, Peter quickly travelled there and found his father's house. Discovering it abandoned, Peter returned and decided to travel to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to continue his search. Making it to the mansion, Peter found it under attack and exploding. Using his superspeed, Peter managed to rescue all the staff, students and pets. When William Stryker arrived, Peter was neutralized, captured and locked in a prison in Alkali Lake. Revealing his parentage to Raven Darkholme, Peter and the others were soon rescued by Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner. Heading to Cairo with the other mutants, Peter and Raven quickly headed to try and dissuade Magneto from continuing his destruction. Once face to face with his father, though, Peter failed to reveal that fact and affirmed that he was fighting En Sabah Nur for his family. Rushing to attack Nur head on, Peter believed himself to be at an advantage but was quickly defeated and nearly killed. After Jean Grey eviscerated En Sabah Nur, Peter accompanied the mutants back the school, which was promptly rebuilt. Choosing to finally move out of his mom's house, Peter joined the X-Men. Powers Peter possessed superspeed. Not only was he able to run much faster than everybody else, but everything else was slowed down to him as he was constantly in motion. He thought and acted much faster than everybody else because everything was in "slow motion" to him. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline